


【苏中】爱欲尘情（R）

by SovietBall



Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 王耀关于那一天的记忆，包括灯景、包括歌声，包括诉情、包括希冀，还包括那些五光十色的梦。1950.2.14
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 苏中 - Relationship
Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498793
Kudos: 39





	【苏中】爱欲尘情（R）

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：女仆装；摄像；共青团式婚礼；口嗨生子。

1950年2月14日，《中苏友好同盟互助条约》在克里姆林宫郑重签署，随后苏方举办了招待会。当晚，中方举办答谢宴会，亦为告别宴会。  
方便起见，宴会地点未设于远在列宁山的中国大使馆，中方选择租用克里姆林宫附近的莫斯科大都会酒店第一层，邀请了包括斯大林在内的五百余名客人参加，其中有苏联党政军领导人、各人民民主国家驻苏大使、苏联知名人士及各国记者。  
宴会预定时间为9点，开始前，王耀陪着毛泽东、周恩来、王稼祥、李富春亲自在门口迎接客人，但他才和罗高寿打完招呼，就被孤身前来的伊利亚拉走了。

王耀在中午的招待会上被灌了好几大杯伏特加，走上楼梯的时候也没完全清醒过来，但伊利亚把自己带来的行李箱打开时，他打了个激灵，感觉自己的酒完全醒了。  
“你还真拿来了？”  
伊利亚面不改色地点点头：“运气不错，还真有我的尺码。”  
王耀盯着那两套整整齐齐叠着的苏联女生校服，几秒种后突发奇想：“那要是我昨天说想看天鹅湖，你也跳吗？”  
“可以啊，只要你敢陪。”  
王耀觉得自己的脚尖忽然一疼：“不了不了，这个真陪不了。”  
“那这个呢？” 伊利亚笑着指了指行李箱。  
“……其实我早上就随便一说。”  
“我知道啊。”  
王耀望着伊利亚的脸——该死的，这种时候他还一脸正经——足足有半分钟，然后走上前去，敲了敲他的额头：“其实，你直接说你想看，就可以了。”  
“好吧，耀，我想看。”  
“门锁好了吗？”  
“当然。”

王耀脱下大衣，随手丢在椅子上，然后低下头开始解扣子：“我记得早几年，你的校服好像还不是这样？”  
“刚改的，就前年——想试试老款吗？。”  
“啧，你想吗？”  
“下次吧。”伊利亚的语气有点儿遗憾。  
王耀的手指顿了顿，他仰起头道：“你怎么不换？”  
“待会再换，”伊利亚走过来，帮王耀把衬衣脱了，满意地扫过他肩部和腰部的齿痕，“你自己穿不好它。”  
“……我有点儿怀疑这身能穿多久了。”  
伊利亚佯作严肃：“我觉得，你根本用不着怀疑。”  
王耀挑挑眉毛，决定不再继续这个糟糕的话题，他开始穿黑色的衬衣，因着是女式的，尽管袖长合适，但肩膀处还是有点勒，“还有下次的话，记得再大一号。”  
“好。”伊利亚伸手抚平了蕾丝衣领，然后又轻柔地吻了吻王耀的耳根处，“在发红。”  
王耀磨了磨牙：“我思想封建还真是不好意思。”  
“这样的耀很可爱，”伊利亚松开了他，刻意腻着声音道，“很有民族特色。”  
“……噗。”

王耀在伊利亚的帮助下穿好了围裙——这些花边可真麻烦。套袜子的时候，王耀用下巴指着箱子里的头花道：“这个就不必了吧……我头发短，不好看。”辛亥革命之后，为了表现“反帝制”，他一直剪着短发。  
伊利亚摇头道：“这是制服的一部分——你坐着，我来！”  
于是王耀抱膝坐在床上，任由伊利亚折腾他的头发，在第五次被扯疼时，他听见楼下忽然一阵喧闹，然后是掌声和欢呼声。  
“怎么了？”  
“我猜是约瑟夫来了，”伊利亚对扎头发实在有些不得要领，他马马虎虎地完成了，然后又嫌不够对称，解开准备重来一次，“他历来不到克里姆林宫以外的地方出席宴会的，这是第一次出来，记者们激动了吧。”  
王耀笑了起来：“真是中国的荣幸。”  
“我们也很荣幸。”伊利亚终于放弃了，他拍拍王耀的肩膀，遗憾道：“就这样吧。”  
王耀穿好女式皮鞋，然后走到穿衣镜前道：“还行伊廖沙，比我想象的能看。”  
伊利亚得意道：“是吧，其实还有大蝴蝶结款的，但我没选那个。”  
“为什么？”  
“做起来不方便，太硌。”  
“……你考虑得真周全。”

伊利亚的头花扎得就快多了，王耀表示自己甚至可以给他编几条辫子：“这个我肯定比你强。”  
“头发太短真是影响你发挥了。”  
“你不能留太长，”王耀托起伊利亚的脑袋，端详着自己的成果，“会显得傻，笑起来就更傻了。好了，去看看吧。”  
伊利亚边穿鞋边表示自己长发时期明明也很帅气，这说的是二战时期，当时他压根没有余裕整理自己的仪容。王耀不忍心反驳，只得点头称是，然后不解地接过伊利亚递来的食盒：“这是什么？”  
“面包和盐。”  
王耀更莫名其妙了，而伊利亚从穿衣镜前拐回来后，终于给出了解释：“最近苏联的流行。”  
“流行？”  
伊利亚坐回了王耀旁边：“战后，苏联全国都开始出现一种新的婚礼形式，内容是：在婚礼这天，先由双方父母向新人赠送圆面包和食盐，祝福新人白头偕老，生活富足美满；然后请参加过卫国战争的军人或者劳动模范讲话致辞，最后由证婚人颁授结婚证书。这个仪式隆重、简朴，被称作‘共青团式婚礼’。”  
王耀拿起圆面包，感觉自己的心都开始融化了，虽然语气上并没有体现出来：“我们可没有双亲。”  
“有的，巴黎公社！”  
“……你‘父亲’认识你吗？”  
“我认识他就行。”

伊利亚强行跨国认爹的行为把王耀逗笑了，他咬了一口面包，边嚼边道：“行，我亲爱的哥哥，横竖也没人能反驳你。”  
“……耀，那个面包不是吃的。”  
“哈？”  
“你吃了也行。”伊利亚觉得反正“双亲”都不存在了，也就不要纠结细节了，“给我留一口。”  
王耀噗的一笑，掰了一块递给他，“参加卫国战争的军人或者劳动模范可以我们自己客串？”  
“对。”  
“然后楼下的‘亲友们’就可以鼓掌了。”  
“没错！”伊利亚往面包上撒了些盐，然后丢进了嘴里。  
“最后该我们自己祝福自己白头偕老、富足圆满？”  
伊利亚还想赞同，但话到嘴边忽然觉得哪里不对，而王耀已经笑得在床上开始打滚，把头花都弄散了。  
“你不喜欢吗，耀。”  
“伊廖沙，”王耀终于笑够了，他跪坐在了床上，望着伊利亚的眼睛，真诚地道，“我很喜欢，谢谢。”

两人安静地吃完了剩下的面包，就像在举行什么庄严的仪式，然后蹭着楼下的欢呼声为自己鼓了鼓掌。  
伊利亚道：“他们开始说祝酒词了。”  
“在中国，这种时候应该喝酒的。”王耀仰头看着伊利亚，神情有些犹豫，“伊廖沙，我……”  
“嗯？”  
王耀深吸了一口气：“以前，1924年的时候，那会我有一句话，一直没和你说。”  
“什么？”  
王耀膝行向前，凑到他耳边轻声道：“我不想和国民党在一起，我只想和你在一起。”他最初语气很温柔，但说到最后几个词，已经有些酸涩，眼眶都有些发红了。  
伊利亚愣了愣，似乎没想到王耀会提这个，不过他很快就没有心思琢磨其他事儿了：王耀吻上了他的喉结。  
接下来的一切都很顺理成章，他们在黏腻的水声里激吻，然后王耀配合地被按在了床上，但在进入实质性动作之前，伊利亚终于想起自己还有个事儿没做。  
“耀，先等等——我们先拍个照？”  
“……”  
王耀用有些发软的胳膊撑着自己从床上坐起来，抱怨道：“你应该早些记起来。”  
伊利亚开始调试着相机：“今天脑子里塞了太多东西了，”他抬起头，露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容——这毛子真是不能笑，“有点儿乱。”  
这个理由完全成立，王耀立刻就原谅了他：“需要我重新编一下头花吗？”

两人一起站在了阳台边上，背对着莫斯科灯火辉煌的夜景，开始试图拍合影。最开始因掌控不好倒计时，浪费了好些胶卷，等终于计时顺利了，王耀却忽然觉得用正经的动作拍照有些浪费，在伊利亚设置好相机重新跑过来的时候，他拉着苏联人的蕾丝衣领迫使他弯腰，然后吻了上去。  
“咔嚓。”  
伊利亚被松开了，他抿了抿唇，道：“耀……”  
王耀笑道：“这次效果肯定很好——洗出来记得寄给我！”  
“不能寄。”  
“……对！不能！”王耀一愣，惊觉自己差点犯了大错，“过不了检查的。等我再来莫斯科的时候，你记得给我一张。”  
伊利亚应了，然后他望着王耀，忽然有了些别的想法：“耀，你能躺去床上吗？”  
“……喂！”

王耀最终还是从了——他反抗的程度或许还配不上这个“最终”。原本按照“外交对等原则”，伊利亚问需不需要他也来上一套，但王耀觉得这根本破不了苏联人的精神防御，而他自己日后也不会有兴趣再看它们，便道算了。  
“那我用完胶卷了？”  
王耀挥手表示同意，同时抱怨道：“还好你没想更过分的，不然我就要打你了。”  
“想过，不敢。”  
“……”  
“毕竟有失窃风险。”  
“……那你压根一张都不该拍。”  
伊利亚终于收完了最后一个镜头，“如果暴露了，你就把我们的合影也公布出去。”  
这逻辑简直天马行空，王耀被噎住了：“这有什么好处吗？”  
“你就不会生气了。”  
“……好吧，你说得对，”王耀举手投降，“拍完了？”  
伊利亚笑道：“相机的部分完了，接下来是大脑的部分。”他伸手把灯调的更亮了些，然后回头看着王耀。  
“恶趣味。”王耀批准了这个建议。

尽管王耀已经努力表现得从容，在张开腿的时候甚至刻意地笑言“得亏苏联的裙子短”，但伊利亚开始做润滑时，他的紧张终于掩盖不住了。  
“要不……我去关灯？”  
王耀摇了摇头，然后伸出手，拽下了伊利亚的头花：“我觉得主要是你的问题。”  
伊利亚满脸无辜：“是你提的要求。”  
“……”王耀在心里给了早上胡言乱语的自己一个脑瓜崩，然后坦白道，“我并不太想看，只是不想一个人穿。”他撩起裙摆，主动把腿张得更开了些，“现在觉得自己有些傻。”  
“可我要不穿，你就该在心里骂我了。”  
王耀不得不承认这说得很有道理，然而在他继续进行“批评与自我批评”之前，伊利亚握住了他的右手。  
“唉？”  
“耀。”伊利亚把润滑剂放在了他手里，“你自己来吧。”  
王耀握紧了瓶子，但却没有立刻动作，他喘了几口长气，抬起眼睛盯着伊利亚：“你想看？”  
“是。我想看你在我怀里蜷缩着，因为欲望全身颤抖，但还是咬着牙扩张自己。”  
伊利亚描述得过于精准了，王耀全身一抖，目睹着自己的阴茎把白围裙顶起来了一块，然后清晰地感觉道自己的精神防御噼里啪啦碎了一地。  
“……那你得先把我抱起来，伊廖沙。”

伊利亚的建议其实很有道理，毕竟自己给自己润滑到底能降低些紧张感——如果他不忽然含住自己耳垂的话。  
“唔……”  
伊利亚舔吻着他的耳垂，声音轻柔缱绻：“耀整个耳朵都红透了。”  
王耀：“……”废话，也不看看我们在做什么？  
“耀总是很羞涩，也并不太情愿，”伊利亚对他的耳廓吹了口气，然后感觉怀里的身体抖得更厉害了，“但是还是会努力做下去，为了让我能顺利地进去。”  
王耀低喘着道：“……没有不情愿。虽然……但我一直都是愿意的。”  
“下次我们可以试试军装。”伊利亚换上了在办公室做计划的语气，“内务部的那套最适合耀。”  
“……好。”  
伊利亚心满意足地吻住了王耀，在感觉他稍微放松之后推了一下王耀的手指，旋即把自己的也加了进去，用粗糙的指腹探索起了他的内部。  
王耀没有尝试制止，甚至还亲昵地蹭了蹭伊利亚的手指，然后爽快地交出了主导权，这个过程中，他的眼睛里开始浮出水光。

伊利亚一边扩张一边在王耀耳边实时描述，屋内太亮了，以往晦暗的场景今天都格外清晰，按着他的喜好，期间还掺杂了教学内容：  
“再进去些，你的敏感点有些深。”  
“对，要充分利用骨节。”  
“觉得太紧的话就停一下，然后转动手腕，吸气——好吧，吻我更好。”  
“耀喜欢被照顾这里，最好用指尖反复揉，太用力的话耀会哭出来，所以应该尽量轻些。自己试试？”  
王耀尽可能标准地完成了这些指令，在抵住那个点时他就忍不住开始啜泣，进行到揉动步骤后，王耀已有些神智恍惚，尽管他依然意识到自己阴茎流出的液体已经浸湿了裙摆，让纯白的布料上出现了一小块阴影。  
“用力按下去。”  
王耀条件反射地执行了，然后直接被刺激得哭了出来，同时迎来了第一次高潮——这让他第一次直观地体验到射精时自己后穴的收缩力度和时长。  
伊利亚把自己的和王耀的手指都抽了出来，环住怀里的人，鼓励道：“做得好。”  
王耀眼神涣散，用了半分多钟才重新凝聚了思维，抖着嘴唇脱力地道：“……可以了。”他甚至没有意识到，自己用的是汉语。  
伊利亚自然没有听懂，但不影响他撩起王耀额前被汗水浸透的短发，温柔地把嘴唇贴了上去，笑道：“谢谢。”  
王耀闭上眼睛，在感觉自己眼睑被吻上时换回了俄语：“不客气。”

伊利亚今天格外磨蹭，把王耀放回床上后，又动手整理起了他的衣服。  
王耀低声道：“你还是先进来吧，伊廖沙，这会儿你不用按住我。”  
“挣扎不动了？”  
“……对。”王耀用自己的小指勾住了伊利亚的，“这样比较符合设定，不是吗？”  
伊利亚道：“那你克制一下。”  
王耀微微点了点头，想把腿打得更开些，伊利亚见状笑了起来，伸手沾了些王耀射出来的精液，涂到了他脸上。  
王耀双颊晕红，侧过头含住了伊利亚的手指，缓慢地把上面的液体舔舐干净，他太专注了，以至于没有注意到，自己刚刚释放过的阴茎又开始硬了。  
“耀今天特别开心。”  
王耀咬住了伊利亚的手指，用充满情欲的声音含糊地道：“如果你能快点进来，就更好了。”  
伊利亚低下头，在他耳边道：“别叫得太大声。”他顺手制止了王耀企图捂住嘴的动作，“这个也不许。”  
王耀猛地咬住了下唇，然后闭上了眼睛，开始感受自己被慢慢塞满的过程。

“疼？”  
伊利亚总是这样。王耀咬着唇摇摇头，磕磕绊绊地道：“它都那么熟悉你了。”为了论证这个命题，他主动收缩了一下后穴，以示欢迎。  
伊利亚的呼吸粗重了些，王耀伸手——在做爱的经历里，他双手自由的次数并不太多——揽住伊利亚的脖颈，充满柔情蜜意地道：“我都没想挣扎，所以一点也不疼。”  
这是在撒谎，王耀僵硬的指尖其实已经出卖了他。只能说在做过足够多次后，王耀的身体记住并熟悉了这一切，但每次最开始的痛感依然存在。  
伊利亚又往里进了一截，这时王耀的表情已有些绷不住，不过好在他有处理方案——王耀用力把伊利亚的脑袋按低了些，然后开始与他接吻，诱导他掠夺自己肺部的空气，然后成功用喘息声掩盖了其他声音。

王耀终于松开了伊利亚，他全身包括声音都在发软：“好满……”这是抢答，伊利亚总爱在这时候询问他的感受。  
“还有呢？”  
王耀勾了勾唇角：“全进来了？”  
“耀应该知道的。”  
“这题我总是答错。”  
伊利亚笑着用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的眼窝：“失败乃成功之母。”  
王耀痒得笑了出来，这个动作刺激到了敏感点，他发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，然后才抖着声音道：“我猜还没有。”  
他答对了——伊利亚又往里面顶了些。  
“今天耀里面特别热，”伊利亚十分满意，他喜欢一切温暖的地方，“是因为穿着裙子？”  
“也可能是喝了酒？唔……”王耀又呻吟了一声，“会更舒服吗？”  
“是啊。”  
王耀露出了满足的笑容，提议道：“开始吧。”  
“适应好了？”  
“甚至想让你快些——我是说，”王耀勉力仰起头，“粗暴些。”

伊利亚猛地往里捅了一下，满意地看见王耀全身颤栗着开始泛粉：“……耀是个女孩子的话，我一定一直操你到怀孕，让你给我生一窝小熊崽子。”  
王耀体内更湿热了些：“嗯……伊、伊廖沙，女性意识体也不会怀孕的。”  
“可我想。”  
“……”王耀只觉得情热如沸，阴茎也开始流出今晚第二次前液，他伸手摩挲着伊利亚的眉骨，轻声道，“我也想。”  
王耀感到伊利亚的脸也在发热，这对这个北方国家来说并不常见。不过他很快就没有余裕去想其他事儿了，伊利亚一把拉下了他的衣领，也不管那些被扯坏的纽扣和蕾丝花边，用力咬住了他的肩膀，然后开始凶狠地、毫无节奏地抽动。  
在意识完全模糊前，王耀一直在说话激励伊利亚，一开始是俄语，后来被插得有些狠了，只能本能地用汉语——虽然这并不重要，因为伊利亚压根没有、也不需要听懂他说的话。在大脑语言中枢处理完那些音节之前，他们已经用其他方式沟通了彼此的心意。  
伊利亚抵住王耀的敏感点准备射精时，王耀似乎略略恢复了些神智，他伸手按住了自己的小腹，喘息着用汉语道：“全射进来。”  
这句话伊利亚自然也没有听懂，但并不影响几秒种后，王耀的要求被全额满足了。

伊利亚退出去后，两人安静地躺在床上对视着，谁都没有说话。王耀微微蜷缩着，在大脑重新开始转动后，感知到伊利亚射进去的东西正在缓缓流出来，但他并不太想去清理。  
屋角的座钟敲响了12下，新的一天到来了。  
“新的一天快乐，伊廖沙。”  
“新的一天快乐，耀。”  
王耀窝进了伊利亚的怀里，两人正耳鬓厮磨时，忽然都听见楼下传来了歌声，还是大合唱。  
“《五月的莫斯科》，”伊利亚帮忙解了惑，又跟着哼了两句，“Утро красит нежным светом, Стены древнего Кремля, Просыпается с рассветом, Вся Советская земля.（黎明曙光，照遍四方，照着克里姆林宫城墙。无边无际苏维埃大地，起来迎接太阳。）”  
王耀道：“酒会快结束了。”  
“是啊，估计唱完就该散场了。”  
王耀和伊利亚都有些遗憾地笑了起来，然后开始在歌声中拥吻。

“我抱你去浴室？”  
王耀故意道：“你该让它们在里面多待会，这样才有受孕的可能。”  
伊利亚眼神暗了暗，伸手按住了王耀的肩膀，然后把他重新压在了身下，而后者还不知死活地继续说着：“一窝大于五个的话，你是不是该给我一个英雄母亲勋章？”  
伊利亚缓缓顶开了他黏糊糊的大腿：“大于三个我就给你特批一枚。”  
王耀佯作惊恐地表示即使是你也不能徇私枉法，然后被伊利亚质问说：“英雄母亲勋章只授予合法夫妻，所以你该喊我什么？”  
这题当然难不倒王耀，他顺从地张开腿，又放软了声音喊道：“哥哥。”  
“……”  
伊利亚一时不知道怎么接话了，王耀笑着吻了吻他的下巴，又顺着楼下悠扬的歌声哼唱道：“С добрым утром, милый город, Сердце Родины моей! （早上好啊，可爱的城市，早上好，祖国的心脏！）”  
伊利亚道：“这会儿离天亮还早着呢。”  
“莫斯科的夜景也很美，就像——”王耀一时想不出形容词，不过在伊利亚再次顶进去的时候，他终于选定了描述，“你眼里那些五光十色的梦。”


End file.
